Collide
by lagseeing1123
Summary: Naruto's just your ordinary school nerd. The cool guys stay away from him but a certain someone has seen past through those thick-rimmed glasses and that obsession with the Rubik's cube. High school fic. Yaoi. KibaNaru. One-shot. Fluff. Rated M for mild sexual themes. Rubik's cube jargon (you don't need to try and understand them).


Naruto's just your ordinary school nerd. The cool guys stay away from him but a certain someone has seen past through those thick-rimmed glasses and that obsession with the Rubik's cube.

High school fic. Yaoi. KibaNaru. One-shot. Fluff. Rated M for mild sexual themes. Rubik's cube jargon (you don't need to try and understand them)

Translation notes:

Senpai - one's senior for example in school or at work

Kouhai - one's junior

Ja ne - see you later

Collide

"Okay, just concentrate. Your goal is to get below 18 seconds. Breathe in, breathe out." Naruto whispered to himself as he scrambled his Rubik's cube. It's been three months since he started to try and solve the puzzle in the shortest time possible and that was after memorizing agonizingly long and numerous algorithms and patterns. Once he was satisfied with the scramble and was sure that the colors were far away from each other, he inspected the cube, searching for the white colored pieces and trying to imagine the fastest way to start solving the cube. Once he made a satisfactory set of moves to start with, he put the cube down and placed his hands on his cellphone which was being used as a timer. He took a deep breath and he grabbed the cube, automatically starting the timer and immediately executed his plan on solving the cross. It was easily solved in 3 seconds and then came in the F2L pairs. He looked at the timer and saw that it was only 12 seconds.

'I can totally do this.'

He quickly analyzed the orientation of the last layer and executed the fastest move he could.

14 seconds.

'Just a little more.' His fingers went even faster until when there was about 4 moves left, the puzzle exploded into its individual pieces and went flying around Naruto's perimeter.

"Damn it!" Naruto shouted in ultimate frustration as his almost achievement went down the drain because his cube decided to fall apart. He stood up from his seat and went to collect the pieces but being too hasty, he hadn't checked where he was going and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Ugh." he grunted as he fell on his butt. His glasses fell and as he looked up, he saw that he bumped into someone who looked like they weren't even affected by said collision. His vision was blurry and he couldn't recognize who it was. He mumbled a 'sorry' and then retrieved his fallen glasses from the ground before wearing it again. He stood up so that he could properly apologize to the person he bumped into.

"I'm really so…" He paused as he realized who it was now that he could see them clearly. It was none other than Kiba Inuzuka, the star player of their basketball team, and happened to be one of the hottest guy on campus. He was tall, around 6'3", had tan skin, dark brown wild hair and a body built to drool on. And the thing most noticeable were the two red fang-shaped tattoos on his cheeks and those quite long canines that made him look feral. And to Naruto, that was hot.

"I-Inuzuka-senpai. I'm sorry for bu-bumping into you. I wasn't paying attention." the blond said in a stuttering manner. He took a bow to show his sincere apology but it was because he was too embarrassed to look his senpai in the face at that moment.

'Of all the people to bump into, it just had to be him. I hope he doesn't kill me.' Naruto prayed in silence.

"Look at what you did to my ice cream." Kiba said, holding the cone for Naruto to see. He didn't shout or anything but he sounded really annoyed. And it was not without reason because there on top of the dessert was an additional topping next to the small kisses chocolate sprinkled on it. A piece of the Rubik's cube.

'He is totally going to kill me.' Naruto thought to himself. He shivered in fear 'cause he knew that Kiba was one person to easily get pissed off. He knew that because he secretly watches his senpai whenever he could. Because of a 'crush' on him.

"Well it's not like I can eat this. Here, take it. It's yours." Kiba said in a disinterested manner which surprised Naruto greatly. He expected that he would ask for a replacement but the response from the brunet was nothing like that.

'Huh?' he thought as he looked at his senpai.

"Are you gonna take it or what? At least throw this for me since you ruined it."

'Senpai. I think he's pissed with me but just trying really hard to stay calm. I guess I should take it unless I want him to get angry.' And with that Naruto took the cone from his senpai and before he knew it, Kiba was already past him and walking down the hallway. He looked at the ice cream which was starting to melt and then picked the Rubik's cube piece from it. From its appearance, the ice cream was most likely just bought and untouched yet. He looked down on the ground and saw the scattered pieces of his cube. Then he looked back up again only to notice the people who were staring at him, a group of girls giggling, no doubt about how he just made a fool of himself in front of a school celebrity.

"Nerd."

"Cubing freak."

"Did you see how stupid he looked?"

Things like that were what he heard. It made him angry but he was used to it anyway so he dismissed it. He just wanted to disappear as soon as possible so he went to the nearest trash can and threw the ice cream, lamenting shortly at its waste. In any case, even if the top was the only part that was touched by the Rubik's cube piece, he was not gonna eat some ice cream given to him by someone he hasn't even talked to before and doesn't even know who he was. But still, it was such a waste.

He then quickly returned to pick up the remaining pieces of the cube and then assembled them back into one whole piece. The Dayan Zhanchi was a fast cube although it sacrificed stability for speed.

'If only I hadn't gone too fast with the cube then all of these wouldn't have happened. And it just had to be Inuzuka-senpai of all people. Now I must look like a total fool to him.'

Hearing the warning bell, Naruto hurried to his next class and hoped that he wouldn't run into Kiba again later. And luckily, he didn't for the rest of the day.

…

"How many more solves are you going to do? You'll get a Cuber's wrist if you don't rest." Menma, the long-haired blond boy who was sitting in front of him said.

"But Menma, I haven't even made a single sub-20 seconds solve since I started today. I'm not leaving this bench until I solve it under that time, even just once." Naruto told him.

"But it's already 4:49. The school closes at six and you aren't really supposed to stay here if you don't have classes at this time."

"Just wait for me. Wait uhm, why don't you just practice with me?" Naruto suggested. Menma also solves twisty puzzles but unlike Naruto, wasn't really aiming to be really fast. He just wanted to know how to solve different shapes and sizes, unlike Naruto who was focused on solving only the 3x3x3 Rubik's Cube.

"I'm really tired. And I want to play my Ocarina so I really want to go... Hey, it's Inuzuka-senpai." Menma said as he looked past Naruto's shoulder.

"Inuzuka-senpai! Where, where?"

"It seems like he's going towards this direction."

"Huh? We should go." Naruto stopped playing with the cube and tried to run away before his senpai goes to him, assuming that the worst case scenario would happen. But Menma placed both his hands on Naruto's shoulder, preventing him from standing up.

"You told me that you're not leaving this place until you solve it under 20 seconds."

"But Menma, we have to go." Naruto was starting to panic as Kiba got even closer to them.

"Come on. Don't you want to talk with senpai? I thought you have a crush on him."

"Eh! Keep your voice down."

"Ja ne." Menma said before racing away and leaving his friend behind. Naruto tried to make a run for it but he was stopped as Kiba grabbed him by his forearm.

"Hey, don't just run away. I want to talk to you." the brunet said. Naruto trembled as he felt his senpai's hand on him. He turned around and looked at Kiba nervously, a blush starting to form on his whiskered cheek.

"Uhm, Inuzuka-senpai. I'm sorry about your ice cream." he blurted out in panic. The blond was flustered and didn't know what to say. There in front of him and so close to him again was his crush and said crush was holding him.

"Don't worry about it. I didn't buy it anyway. It was from a girl who likes me." Noticing that the blond looked like he was about to have a heart attack, Kiba released his grip, knowing full well that his kouhai was not gonna make a run for it anytime soon.

"Oh, but it was such a waste."

"It's okay, Uzumaki."

'Uzumaki? He knows my name.' The blond's face got even a brighter red as he was called by his name. He thought that his senpai didn't even know who he was, but he was proven wrong and now it was making his heart beat uncontrollably.

"Why do you uhm… know my name?"

"I asked it from Sasuke." the brunet said. Naruto knew that Sasuke Uchiha was also a 12th grader like Kiba and that they sit together at lunch, typical of the cool and rich kids.

"Oh, I see." He didn't know why the Uchiha would know his name but what he really pondered about was why Kiba asked his name from him.

'Was it because of yesterday's incident? But he told me not to worry about it.'

Naruto continued his musing about all the possibilities as to why his senpai was here talking to him. But he was stopped when he felt his eyeglasses being taken away from him, leaving him with a blurry view of his surroundings.

"Senpai, why'd you take away my glasses?"

"I wanted to see your face without it." the brunet replied, gazing at Naruto.

'See… see my face?'

"Eh? Why would you want to do that?" A blush formed on his cheeks and he had to look away for a bit so that he wasn't looking at his senpai directly.

"Your eyes, they're really beautiful. Such a vibrant shade of blue." his senpai commented.

"Uh, why would… I mean, uhm, thank you."

"I saw them yesterday when you dropped your glasses and I just couldn't help but think about them. I really wanted to see them again."

Naruto felt a huge wave of shyness and now turned his face fully away from his senpai, so many thoughts plaguing his mind.

'Why is he telling me stuff like this? This is really embarrassing. And he's so close. I don't think I can breathe anymore if he gets even closer.'

Kiba could see the nervousness of his kouhai but he placed his right hand on Naruto's left cheek and turned his face slowly so that they were facing each other once again. He could feel the warmth of the blond's cheek from the blood that was pooling there.

"Uzumaki, I like you." Before Naruto could process what he heard, a pair of lips met with his own as his senpai kissed him. They were soft and Naruto felt his heart skip a beat. And then the full realization of what was happening struck him.

"Se-senpai! What are you doing, ki- kissing me like that all of a sudden?" the blond cried out in surprise as he pulled away from the kiss. His senpai, Kiba, just kissed him. He couldn't believe it. He thought that he was hallucinating but the electric like sensation that was left on his lips only proved that it did happen. "That was my first kiss."

"Well, it was a nice first kiss, won't you say?" Kiba just smirked.

"But why would you kiss me? We're both uhm… guys."

"So? I couldn't help myself. Your lips are just so… inviting." Kiba said in a sexy voice that had Naruto slightly shiver.

"Se-senpai, please stop saying such embarrassing things. And uhm, wait, did you just say that you uhm… like me, earlier?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Wha- what do you mean 'like'?" Naruto asked, unsure if he was getting the wrong idea or not.

"Isn't it obvious enough?" Kiba said, placing two fingers on his own lips.

The kiss.

'Kiba-senpai, likes me?'

"I don't- I don't know what to say." And Naruto truly was at a loss for words. His senpai and crush, just confessed to him that he likes him.

"Then make no sound." And soon Naruto found himself in another kiss with Kiba, this time feeling more pressure as the brunet pressed on him a bit harder. He couldn't help but close his eyes as he was lost in the feeling. He placed his hand on his senpai's hips for support because he knew that any moment his knees would give out. Just when he was about to need to breathe, Kiba pulled away, his gaze not leaving the blond's alluring blue orbs as soon as they opened.

"I'm really lost. What's happening?" Naruto asked his senpai. Just minutes ago they were strangers and now they were kissing as if they were… lovers.

Before he could get an answer from Kiba, a flash of lighting lit the sky followed by a loud thunder clap that echoed throughout, making the blond jump in surprise.

"Come on let's go before the rain starts falling." Kiba grabbed Naruto's things along with the cube and then he gripped Naruto once again by his wrist, leading him to his car parked just a few meters away from the bench they were near at.

"Inuzuka-senpai, wait, where are you taking me?" the blond asked in worry as he tried his best to keep up with the larger male who was making longer strides than he was. Sometimes it sucked that he wasn't as athletic as the other kids at school.

"To my car. Then to my house."

"What? But I can't, I need to go home." Naruto reasoned. Kiba stopped and looked at Naruto.

"Please just this one time." he begged. Naruto didn't know whether he should go with him or not, but his heart was telling him to go despite the fact that he indeed really needed to get home and not to go to the house of a person who just kissed him out of the blue, without permission.

"Okay."

And so Naruto found himself in the passenger seat of his senpai's car as they drove downtown under the rainy sky. Naruto was looking at Kiba and the brunet would notice this and at the times he took a glance at Naruto, the blond boy would turn away blushing at being caught looking at his senpai.

Their earlier conversation was interrupted due to the signal of the incoming rain and no one has yet taken the initiative to start up the conversation. Kiba himself was taking secret glances at the blond and could see how fidgety the boy was in his seat.

"Uzumaki, you need to calm down. I'm not going to hurt you."

"I just, don't really know why I'm here Inuzuka-senpai."

"Kiba. You may call me Kiba."

"But it's not like we're friends or anything."

"Just call me Kiba." the brunet insisted. Sure he was a year older than the blond but he wanted him to call him by his own name. It was too early to give that privilege to someone but he was okay with it.

"Then you could call me Naruto too."

"Okay then, Naruto." Kiba smiled at hearing this.

The drive went silent after that exchange. But it wasn't long until they arrived at the Inuzuka's house. It was a two-story country styled house with a very huge front and back yard. The rain was heavy and it was a good thing they were in a car. Kiba parked it in the garage and they both got out. Kiba opened the side door to his house to let Naruto and himself in. The place was dark signifying that no one was home yet except for the two of them. They made their way in and Kiba turned on the lights.

'Him bringing me here, just the two of us. It kind of gets me excited and scared at the same time. Should I make a run for it or should I stay?' the blond thought to himself until he heard a…

**WOOF! WOOF!**

'Wait, did I just hear a…' A big blur of white passed and ran towards Kiba's direction.

"Hey Akamaru, you missed me." Naruto heard Kiba say as he patted the giant white dog that basically greeted him by knocking him down to the ground and licking his face all over.

"I missed you too boy. Hey, look who I brought home." Kiba turned his dog's face towards Naruto, making the blond step back a bit now that the humongous dog was looking straight at him.

**WOOF! WOOF!**

"Gah! Kiba-senpai help me!" he yelled before a thud echoed as he fell on his butt with Akamaru giving him the same greeting as what he gave Kiba, minus the sloppy licks to the face which were replaced by sniffing for familiarization. The blond previously thought he was gonna get eaten but soon realized that Akamaru was just excited to see a new face in the house. He gave a deep sigh of relief for that.

"He really seems to like you. Well, I guess you're something Akamaru and I like in common, among other things."

'He said it again. That he likes me.' Naruto blushed and again had to look away from Kiba.

"You're one pretty shy kid you know that?" Kiba remarked.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not used to people saying things like that to me. It's kinda embarrassing."

"What's so embarrassing about it? You should have more confidence in yourself. Here." Kiba extended his arm and Naruto reached out so that Kiba could help pull him up. And just as Naruto had gained balance as he stood, Kiba met him with a kiss that surprised him once again. But unlike the first time, Naruto just let him and decided to relish the moment that was being shared between the two of them. He had dreamt about doing this with his senpai and now it was happening for real. He couldn't deny that it was making his heart beat like crazy. Those warm lips, the embrace from his arms, he didn't want him to stop just yet. Naruto took this time to respond and he kissed back, his own arms finding their way around Kiba's waist as he hugged him back.

He was so lost in the kiss that he didn't even realize that Kiba has already led the two of them and that they were already sitting on the couch and having a full make-out session. At first, he couldn't understand what was so good about kissing but now that he was experiencing it, he knew what feeling and sensation that it brought about and because of that he didn't want it to stop anytime soon. He wanted Kiba to just kiss him as he was doing right now.

"Naruto, I've liked you for quite some time now." Kiba said as the kiss ended.

"Really?" Naruto didn't expect that. He wished he had known earlier but he still didn't understand the whole situation.

"Yeah, ever since I noticed that you… what I mean to say is, well I've been watching you for a while now." Kiba admitted, for the first time stuttered in front of the blond.

"I never noticed." The blond tried to think about it but he couldn't remember a time he saw Kiba watching him. Since when was this? Why didn't he notice? He was always watching Kiba and yet he hadn't seen him look at him once.

"Well, I guess I'm just good at hiding. But, let's see, should I say this, uhm… I kinda know you've been watching me Naruto. Sasuke noticed it, like at lunch and then I catch you turning your head to look at your food and then you start eating in this awkward and nervous manner every time I turn to see if what Sasuke's telling was true."

'I can't believe that he caught me. I must look like a stalker to him.'

"But you know, that's not really the time I first remember seeing you Naruto. You were the one sitting on the benches during a basketball game who caught the ball that I passed which missed my teammate. It was such an ugly pass that even I laugh at myself for it." Kiba said, scratching the back of his head at the embarrassing memory for the ace of their basketball team because he literally passed the ball to the audience at that time.

"You remember that?" The memory erupted from the back of Naruto's mind, remembering how he caught the ball that his senpai had a mistake in passing. At that time, he was so happy to be able to touch the ball that was last held by his crush. And now said crush was telling him that he remembered that it was him who caught that pass. And that was like, a year ago.

"Yeah I do. Not all people have tattooed or whiskered cheeks so, you know." Kiba said, referring to the both of them.

Naruto covered both sides of his face with his hands. Kiba immediately realized that he shouldn't have said anything about it, not knowing what the blond himself thought of those marks on his face.

"They're hideous, aren't they?" The blond bowed his head down, feeling insecure about his marks.

"No, they're not. In fact it's one of the things I like about you. So don't cover them for me." Kiba gently placed a hand, holding on to Naruto's own and slowly moved them away from his face. These gesture made Naruto blush considerably yet again.

"You're one heck of a shy person Naruto."

"I'm just… as I've said I'm not used to doing things like this and uhm, we barely know each other and you're a star player in basketball and I'm just a nerd at school. There are many girls out there who likes you and you can get any of them. So why would you even like me?" Naruto didn't know what to say so he just blurted out what he was really thinking of at the moment.

"Do I even need to tell you why?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, 'cause I don't understand."

"A simple question yet I, I'm not even sure myself but let me try. First, there's your smile and laugh. Your hair is like the sun. It looks so warm and vibrant, and it compliments your eyes, which is likely what attracts me to you the most. I've never seen such a shade of blue eyes before. And you know, even if you think of yourself as a nerd, I don't see you that way. I don't understand why people would think badly of people who have high grades or solve such complicated puzzles. In most cases they're just jealous of what you can do so they unconsciously want to stay away from you. But I'm not them and I can see past that. So, do you see now why I like you?" Kiba said, doing his best to make Naruto understand his feelings about him.

"Did you really mean what you said, Kiba?"

"Of course I meant it. And uh, just to tell you, when I realized that I like you, I was kinda scared at first. We're both guys and I know most people wouldn't approve about this feeling I have for you. But yesterday, when I was watching you solve that cube and then you bumped into me, the image of your blue eyes as you looked at me that close and without your glasses was burned in my mind that I couldn't stop thinking about you. And I just knew that I had to talk to you and tell you how I feel about you. I really like you Naruto."

"I- I uh… Kiba, I like you too." Naruto stuttered as he confessed to him as well. He looked down as he said it out of embarrassment. If only he was looking, he would have seen the huge smile that just appeared on his senpai's face as he said those words. The brunet place his fingers on the blond's chin and tilted it up so that Naruto was facing him. He couldn't recall how many times Naruto had turned his face away from him but he actually thought it was cute.

"Can you say that again?"

"Huh? But it's too emb-"

"Please, say it again."

"I like you too." This time he said more confidently. Kiba chuckled at this, from joy at hearing those words or because of how nervous the blond was earlier, Naruto couldn't say. All he could think about was how he liked hearing Kiba laugh, whether it be full-blown or a small chuckle like this. And it was because of him. He was the reason why Kiba was happy and chuckling.

"Kiss me." Kiba said. Naruto was surprised at the request. He wasn't sure if he was ready to initiate the kiss but he tried and moved closer, slowly until their lips met once more. It was a soft and chaste kiss but in conveyed just as much as the ones that preceded it. But Kiba couldn't help himself and he dominated the kiss, pushing Naruto down on the couch, with him going on all fours on top of the blond. Naruto didn't seem to complain and took a more active role and responded to the more passionate kiss Kiba was giving. Until his cellphone rang. Kiba stopped and looked at the blond's pocket which was illuminated by the backlight of the phone.

"Uhm, I have to take this call." said Naruto. Kiba understood and moved away from Naruto so that the boy could sit down. Naruto pulled the phone out of his pocket and pressed the receive button.

"Hello."

"Oh, mom. I'm uh, I'm about to go home so just wait for me there."

"I'm fine mom. It's not that late, I mean it's just…" Naruto looked at his phone's time only to find that it was already 5:30, which was two hours since classes ended.

"Okay. Uhm, I'll get home soon. Love you. Bye." He pressed the end call button, guessing that he will face an annoyed Kiba but was proven wrong when he saw that the brunet looked just the same as he was earlier. He wasn't mad that their making out was interrupted, not at all.

"Come on, I'll drive you home." his senpai offered.

"Okay."

And so Kiba drove him home as Naruto pointed the directions. Kiba really didn't want to let go of the blond so soon but he was confident that it was not the last time he'll be seeing him like that again. He knew that it would be soon.

"Just park at that corner. I wouldn't want my mom to see me getting out of a car." Naruto said. It had already stopped raining and he could just walk home even without an umbrella.

"I understand. But you should let her know that she will see it more often in the near future." Kiba said, raising one eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" The blond looked puzzled but Kiba decided he was going to let Naruto figure that one out by himself.

"You know what I mean."

"But I don't. Come on just tell…"

"Naruto, kiss me."

"Okay." And so the blond obeyed and they shared their final, 'goodbye' kiss for the day. Kiba wanted it to last longer, wanted the blond to open his mouth so he could shove his tongue inside and explore the blond's cavern but he restrained himself knowing that Naruto really needed to get home and that he might not be able to let him go just yet if they continued any further. His lips were so addictive that it took all he could to control himself.

When the kiss ended, Naruto took his bag and got out of the car. As he was about to close the door, Kiba grabbed his wrist and slipped in one last message.

"Naruto, I'm sorry for being a jerk yesterday. I didn't know how to act and what to say when you bumped into me. So don't think that you're the only one who gets nervous because I admit I do too. Then you must know how much you can affect me. And uh, I'm new to this stuff also, you know, being with a guy but I'll do my best to make this work." Kiba promised.

"Okay." Naruto smiled, finally understanding what Kiba meant earlier and this in turn made Kiba smile too.

"See you tomorrow."

"See you."

And with that Kiba took off and Naruto made his way home. His mother opened the door for him and instantly noticed the change in Naruto.

"You look exceptionally happy today. Anything interesting happened?"

"Well uhm, about that…" The memories of the past hour flooded his mind and he couldn't help but blush in front of his mom, which was easily seen by the red-haired woman.

"Wow I can't believe it. My Naruto's in love. I gotta call Minato." she said excitedly as she went searching for her phone.

"Mooooom." he whined. "It's not like that, it was just…"

"Hah. You can't lie to me Naru-chan. Just make sure you introduce him to us soon." Kushina said with a blink of her left eye.

"Wait, did you just say 'him'?"

THE END.

A/N: So this is the first time I've written something like this. I've recently watched Junjou Romantica and Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi and I told myself that I had to try writing something like that, with the more generic seme and uke. And I was also listening to the OST of Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi as I typed this. It's so beautiful and inspiring.

Leave a review and tell me what you think of it. Would you want more one-shots like this in the future? Maybe you can give a suggestion/idea and I will try to write a one-shot for you.


End file.
